Where Life Has Led Us Now
by American Fantasy
Summary: Set the night and morning after Cibola's discovery. Patrick and Emily realize where their hearts have been for the past 32 years. Featuring Ben and Abigail.


**Just a one off story I have been thinking about writing for a long time.  
My version of what I think happened that night..enjoy and review =)**

* * *

After the events of Cibola that day, Ben had a lot to be lucky for. What after his almost too near prison sentence for kidnapping the president of the United States, not to mention the death defying journey he took to find the City of Gold. Ben had once again defied all odds to prove his families innocence and honorability.

However at this present point Ben casually weaved his way through the crowd to join Abigail who sat calmly on the ledge over looking Mount Rushmore.

All thoughts of his preceding actions that led him to this instance had long crossed his mind. Abigail watched attentively at Ben's dismissive manner of thinking. An impetuous trait that perhaps had been inherited from his father, whose way of acting had clearly gotten him to his current divorced state. Though what was clear that night was that Cibola had finally brought Ben and Abigail back together again.

***

Meanwhile Emily sat alone at the outside bar sipping a martini slowly.

From behind her in the distance she could see Ben and Abigail at the ledge working out their differences. Riley was also in view on the far side seeming somewhat baffled by the young beauty before him.

All in all, everything appeared to be how it should.

But for the first time in 32 years Emily felt different this night, an unfamiliar feeling of loneliness crept through her, a particularly strong feeling she had not felt since her divorce with Patrick was finalized. Of course throughout the years Emily had become accustomed to this way of life, drawing her attention and focus to furthering her career, where she had then risen to become the most eminent and proficient in her field. Emily Appleton in all respects had everything she thought she would ever need in life, an accomplished son, a highly respected job and all the admiration and privileges that came with it. Though in this instance Emily began to feel unsatisfied, she began to recall the day's events starting off by being hauled to South Dakota by Mitch and his men. If it was one thing that Emily hated most of all, it was feeling undermined as she had no choice but to comply with Mitch's requests. Though what was most intriguing that day was when Patrick and Emily were separated from the rest of the group in their journey to find Cibola. This began to be more of a nightmare than she could possible fathom, being stuck with her ex husband for one had certainly not been on her main agenda and the thought of not knowing whether her only son was safe or not was more than she could bear.

Yes, as it appeared that day, things certainly did not seem to be favorable for Emily Appleton. However as it turned out things between Patrick and Emily had heated up more than they had ever anticipated, as through Patrick's brave attempt to swing across the gorge gave them a chance to re-kindle their underlining affection they still had for each other leading to the long awaited kiss they shared moments after narrowly making it off the vine. Suddenly their past passion and love for each other seemed to rush back to them with all the adrenaline they had just experienced. Emily began to smirk when she realized that what she had been missing that night, was Patrick.

She sadly gulped down the last of her martini and sighed to herself shaking off any thoughts of self pity for she knew herself to be stronger than that and would not succumb to defeat. Just then a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"She'll have another, and I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Patrick said confidently to the bartender. Emily cocked her head to her right looking at Patrick with dazzling eyes. "Coming right up." The bartender replied.

Emily pushed her empty glass forward as he cleared up while Patrick slyly slid beside her in the next seat. She tilted her head back briefly taking in a deep breath as she felt her heart rate race frantically, a feeling she not experienced since their early days of marriage. "I ran into Ben just before, he and Abigail seem to be back on track."

Emily brushed a loose lock of hair from her face as she looked back up to Patrick.

"Yeah I saw..." There was a momentary pause of silence before the bartender came back with the ordered drinks.

Emily took her martini and began stirring it slowly in a manner that seemed utterly seductive to Patrick. He took a swig of his scotch, mustering up the strength to get something off his mind. "Emily, for what it's worth I'm sorry…for our past, how I have behaved, for everything. And if you regret what happened today I completely understand."

Emily peered into the depths of her drink as if appearing to seek some answer in it. She sighed, meeting his eyes "I don't regret it Patrick."

A small smile crept across Patrick's face. "Me neither and if this means anything, I think you've done a wonderful job these past 25…"

"32…"

"32 years," he continued. "Ben is just like you in every way, intelligent, strong willed and…he puts his loved ones first, which was evident today."

"Patrick…" she said softly pausing to take in what he had just said. " You know he is also a lot like you…determined, driven and brave. If it weren't for you, I don't think we would have ever made it across that gorge. I don't remember you ever being like that. Something's changed in you, I can tell." She smiled.

They both took sips of their drinks."

Emily locked eyes with Patrick. "So where does that lead us now?"

***

After Ben and Abigail had made up, they snuggled back on the ledge, Abigail resting her head lightly on Ben's shoulder. She looked out to the bar where Patrick and Emily sat happily talking to one another and enjoying a drink together.

"Your parents appear to be getting along."

"Hmmm." Ben stirred mildly distracted peering out to the distance where he could see his best friend chatting with a young woman.

He looked down at Abigail trying to pin point where she was looking out to.

Then he saw. Indeed his parents seemed out of all odds being somewhat civilized towards one another, more than civilized in fact. As even from the distance he could see how his mother appeared to glow and his father looking more relaxed than he had seen in years. Ben tried to recall the last time he had ever seen his parents look so happy together. 32 years was a long period of absence from each other and any good memories he had as a family together seemed vague. "I haven't seen them this way since I was about seven."

Ben began to wonder what happened in that period of time when he and the rest of the group got separated from his parents, for the last thing he remembered was them two bickering about the silliest things. Then once they were all re-united in the discovery of Cibola they suddenly became more uplifted and pleasant to each other.

"Mmmm well I guess that's what you get after being apart for so long."

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist still looking out to his seemingly happy parents. "I guess so…"

***

The next morning they all reconvened back at a nearby hotel.

As Abigail made coffee and handed one to Ben, his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." He began as a man on the other end answered to him.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she'll be available, I'll tell her now thank you. Alright bye."

"Who was that?" Abigail said sitting on the edge of the bed sipping her coffee.

"Dr Henderson, head of the team that are cataloging the artifacts. He was just wondering if mom was available to help them translate a few of the artifacts before they get sent away to various museums."

"I'm sure she would be more than delighted to, she was simply ecstatic with the discovery yesterday. I'm sure she can't _wait_ to get back."

"My thoughts exactly, I'll tell her now." Ben said crossing the room to exit heading out through the door to the room next to his where Emily's room was situated.

Ben knocked lightly on the door expecting his mother to open the door any second knowing for sure she was an early riser and would certainly be up by waited for a moment hearing no response inside; Ben tried again knocking more firmly this time, seconds past and still nothing.

Ha that's weird Ben thought. He returned to his room. "She's not there. Where could she be?" he told Abigail.

"She could be downstairs getting some breakfast or some _decent_ coffee." Abigail said looking unsatisfyingly at her mug of coffee in her hand. "Or why don't you ask Patrick? They both seem to have been on good terms last night."

"Ha." Ben scoffed but reluctantly decided to try anyway.

He turned back to head to Patrick's room which was also situated on the other side to his. Ben once again knocked firmly on the door next to his. Patrick emerged moments later wrapped in a white bathrobe. "Son, come in." Patrick exclaimed.

Ben came in briefly as Patrick walked back in throwing the paper he held in his hand aside. "Dad you're not dressed yet? It's almost 11. 00 am." He quickly shook his head, "Never mind," he said before Patrick could open his mouth. "I won't be long, stupid question, but you wouldn't happen to know where mom is would you?"

"Uhh…" Just then Emily came strolling out of the bathroom, like Patrick wearing a white bathrobe and dabbing her hair dry with a towel.  
"Benjamin." She chirped.

Ben stood agape at the sight before him as his parents stood beside one another in matching bathrobes. "Ben was looking for you." Patrick turned to Emily.

"Oh did you want something?"

"Uh…" he blinked still startled by this current situation." No… just wanted to make sure you made it here safe last night." Ben lied.

"Oh of course, no need to worry about me sweetheart." She added.

Clearly he thought.

Then an awkward silence fell upon the room.

"Well, _you're _here and _you're _here so _everyone… _is fine." Patrick and Emily looked at each other with shifty eyes. "I'm just gonna, uh…goodbye." He mumbled darting for the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut Patrick and Emily eyed each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh I think we just gave our poor son a heart attack." Emily said sinking onto the arm of the couch. "Yeah well it's not every day you find your parents back together again." Patrick reassured her kissing her sweetly.

Ben paced the hall trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

He walked overwhelmingly back to his room where Abigail eagerly waited for an answer.

"Well, did you find her?"

"Yeah, no she's _definitely_ not available."


End file.
